El día que desapareció
by Naleeh
Summary: El inicio de la historia que todos conocemos visto a través de los ojos de una niña pequeña. Ese día, Kyuubi desapareció en el interior de Naruto. R


****

Holas! Esta historia se me ha empezado a ocurrir hoy cuando iba en el tren y he decidido escribirla Es mi primer Fic de Naruto así que no seáis muy malos conmigo.

AVISOS: Comienzo con un prólogo que se sitúa justo en el día en el que Naruto nació, y seguiré la historia en el momento en el que Sasuke se ha ido con Orochimaru y Naruto va a entrenar con Jiraya. Van a aparecer personajes de mi propia cosecha e invención: Tres Genins de La aldea oculta de la Luz incluida Hikari (Más invención mía) y su Sensei! (Este último basado en mi profe de Dibujo ).

No hablo más y a disfrutarlo!

* * *

PRÓLOGO

El día que Kyubi desapareció

Había vuelto a comenzar. Ese extraño viento volvía a golpear con furia, agitando las ramas de los árboles y haciendo que sus hojas se precipitaran fuertemente contra los cristales de la casa. Aquella noche volvería la tormenta. Volvería a llover sangre...

PLONK

El ruido de una silla al caer la sobresaltó.

Cariño deja de una vez esa silla. -ordenó la mujer. Estaba embarazada y ya bien cumplida. Iba de un lado para otro bajando persianas y corriendo cortinas. 

La advertencia había sido para una niña bastante pequeña que debía de haber cumplido hace poco los dos años. La niña, de cabellos dorados, trataba de arrastrar una silla hasta una de las ventanas de la cocina que aún no había sido cerrada por su madre. Haciendo caso omiso a la mujer, la niña levantó la silla del suelo como pudo y la arrastró hasta la ventana. Se subió ágilmente al asiento y pegó sus grandes ojos azules al cristal. No pudo ver nada. Solo escuchaba gemir el viento y las hojas golpeando los cristales.

Mami¿Va a venir el monstruo?

Su madre que en ese momento entraba en la cocina la ignoró, y bajó la persiana de la ventana por la que estaba mirando. La casa se había quedado totalmente a oscuras.

¿Dónde está Papá?

Trabajando cariño. - le dijo con dulzura a su hija mientras le ponía una chaquetita.

¿Y si viene el monstruo?

En ese momento su madre se estremeció y apretó su mano contra su barriga.

¿Mamá? -dijo la niña un poco asustada. No era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Estoy bien cariño. ¡Venga, vamos al refugio!

Anduvieron por unas callejuelas sin apenas visibilidad a causa de la poca luz y del fuerte temporal. El ambiente estaba cargado y olía a quemado. A lo lejos podían escucharse unos extraños rugidos que hacían a la niña temblar como un cascabel. Poco a poco se iban juntado con más grupos de niños algo más mayores y algún adulto que los iba escoltando. Hasta que al final llegaron al refugio.

Ya habían estado allí otras muchas veces. Últimamente las visitas al refugio eran casi diarias. Pero aquella vez era distinto. El viento pegaba con mucha más fuerza y aquellos rugidos antes no se escuchaban... Los niños mayores decían que había un monstruo gigante que quería destruir la aldea y eso asustaba a los más pequeños. La niña rubia y de ojos azules seguía temblando.

No te preocupes. - le dijo su madre recostándose con ella. -Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase todo. Y mañana volverá a salir el sol. -dijo esperanzada.

La niña asintió quedándose más tranquila.

Pero la situación empeoró. Los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y de vez en cuando parecía que el refugio se fuera a venir abajo. Tal vez fuera cosa del viento... Tal vez fuera cosa del monstruo...

¡KYAAAIII! -gritó de pronto la mujer embarazada y madre de la niña. Hacía un rato que sentía ese horrible dolor. - _Ahora no, por favor... Ahora no...-_pensaba. Estaba sudorosa y jadeante. Le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad y disimular esas fuertes contracciones.

Mamá que te pasa¿Estás bien? - sollozó la niña preocupada.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? -dijo uno de los adultos acercándose. -¡Dios mío! -exclamó al ver a la mujer. Y corrió a llamar a otro compañero. - ¡Ey¡Ayudadme! Aquí hay una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

Unos cuantos adultos se acercaron.

No se puede quedar aquí.

Hay que llevarla al hospital.

¡No podemos llevarla al hospital¡Si la sacamos de aquí morirá seguro!

Vayamos a buscar a un médico.

Sí.. Será lo mejor.

La niña seguía la conversación desconcertada. No entendía nada.

Esperad. -Habló la mujer. -Yo iré a buscar al médico. Quedaos cuidando de los niños, por favor.

Pero... Usted no puede ir sola...

¡YA LO CREO QUE PUEDO! - le espetó la mujer desafiante.

Todos callaron.

Está bien. Dejadla ir. -dijo uno de ellos.

La mujer asintió, y como pudo abandonó el refugio.

¡MAMÁ! -Sollozó la niña. -¡No te vayas¡No me dejes sola!

No te preocupes. - le dijo uno de los adultos sonriente. Tu mamá estará bien. Y además, deberías estar contenta. Vas a tener un hermanito ¿Sabes? -dijo aquel chico. Era muchísimo más joven que los demás y parecía llevarse bien con los niños.

La niña asintió.

Ven, te llevaré con los niños de tu edad. -dijo tomándola de la mano. - ¿Qué quieres que sea niño o niña?

Va a ser un chico y se llamará Naruto. -afirmó la niña tajante.

Ya veo... -admitió el chico sorprendido. Naruto era un nombre rarísimo. - ¿Le has puesto tú el nombre?

Sí. -contestó la niña.

Que sepas que es un nombre muy original. -Le sonrió aquel joven dejándola con unos cuantos niños de más o menos su misma edad. -Ahora quédate aquí¿vale? Os estaré vigilando.

La niña miró a todos los niños. Estaban todos muy asustados. Se sentó al lado de uno que lloraba desconsoladamente y se tapaba la cara para que no lo viera nadie. La niña sintió un poco de pena. Aquel chico joven la había animado bastante y no le gustaba tener que estar sentada al lado de un niño llorón.

Oye... -le dijo la niña tocándole en el hombro. -¿Por qué lloras?

El niño levantó la cabeza y la niña rubia dio un respingo al verle los ojos. Los tenía totalmente blancos.

Mi papá... -sollozó el niño. -Se ha ido a luchar con el monstruo.

¿Y por eso lloras? - preguntó la niña extrañada.

El niño asintió.

No deberías llorar por eso. Mi papá también está luchando con el monstruo como muchos papás de todos estos niños. Y yo no me preocupo porque mi papá es muy fuerte. Nadie gana a mi papá. -dijo la niña positiva, sonriéndole al niño.

Este había dejado de llorar y le había cambiado la expresión de la cara.

Es verdad, a mi papá tampoco le pasará nada por que es el más fuerte del mundo.

La niña se enfurruñó al escuchar esto.

¡Eso es mentira¡El más fuerte es el mío!

El niño le sonrió.

Me llamo Neji.

Yo Hikari. -le dijo la niña.

Pero en ese mismo momento el refugió recibió una enorme sacudida y cayeron algunas piedras del techo. Los adultos se alarmaron... Los niños comenzaron a gritar y tanto Hikari como Neji se taparon los oídos asustados. Otra sacudida más fuerte que la anterior abrió un hueco el la pared más cercana a ellos. Los dos niños miraron horrorizados por el hueco abierto. El monstruo era real. Y no había uno sólo... Si no dos grandes monstruos luchaban entre si. Se distinguían a lo lejos pero claramente.

Uno de los niños más mayores gritó:

¡Mirad¡Ahí está el Hokage!

Todos los niños se apretujaron en torno a la grieta sin tener en cuenta a los más pequeños que estaban delante. Y entre empujón y empujón Neji e Hikari cayeron pared abajo.

El suelo estaba cerca y no se hicieron daño. Pero ahora estaban asustados y a merced de cualquier ataque. Una luz cegadora los volvió a echar al suelo... Y para cuando ya pasó y pudieron ponerse en pie, los monstruos ya habían desaparecido.

¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde está el monstruo?- peguntó Neji.

Se ha ido. -dijo la niña a penas sin palabras. - Ven. -dijo esta cogiendo al niño de la mano.

¿Qué haces? -protestó este.

Vamos a buscar a mi mamá.

Yo no voy. - dijo este quedándose en la pared al lado del refugio. -Y si el monstruo vuelve...

La niña le torció el morro y le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo:

¡Cobarde!

No tenía mucha idea de a donde dirigirse pero caminó hacia dónde había gente. Vio horrorizada un montón de cadáveres y heridos que eran trasladados a casetas de médico. Su madre debía de estar en una de esas, pues había dicho que iba a ir en busca de un médico. Así que revisó las casetas una por una hasta que dio con la de su madre. Unos lloros desconsolados se escuchaban a su lado. Su hermanito había nacido. Parecía rubio como ella y no dejaba de llorar. Su madre estaba tendida en una camilla y se acercó a ella..

Mamá...

No obtuvo respuesta.

¿Mami?

Pero tampoco contestó.

Así que se subió a la camilla junto a su madre para verla bien. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba muerta. Contempló horrorizada el cadáver de su madre. Estaba pálida, ensangrentada y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese muera¿La habría matado el monstruo? Hikari se bajó de la camilla desconsolada. Estaba asustada. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar pero el miedo no le dejaba hacerlo.

Luego miró a su hermanito recién nacido. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la tienda junto a su madre muerta. El bebé no dejaba de llorar. Su hermana quiso ir a consolarlo pero vio algo que la detuvo. Una marca... En su hermano había una marca extraña que brillaba con fuerza... Hikari recordó al monstruo. Era como el monstruo... Por un instante tuvo miedo de su hermano y salió corriendo de la tienda. Ahora debía encontrar a su padre. Lo encontraría y le contaría todo...

¡Papá¡Papá! - Gritaba la niña entre sollozos.

Se adentró en un campo d hierba alta y siguió llamándolo. Si había luchado con el monstruo no debía de andar muy lejos.

Sin embargo, en ese instante mientras corría desesperada buscando a su padre algo le golpeó la espalda y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Bah¡No es más que una niña, estúpido!

¿Entonces la mato?

No, es igual. Cojámosla y vendámosla en alguna aldea como esclava. Sacaremos algunas monedas.

* * *

Y por primera vez desde entonces... Hikari estaba apunto de volver a pisar su aldea natal: Konoha. Solo que ahora estaba apunto de cumplir 14 años.

* * *

****

Bueno... Hasta aquí la primera parte. Y después vendrá más que será más interesante U Espero que os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poquito. En los próximos capítulos ya sacaré a gente más conocida.

Dejadme Reviews aunque sean malos! XDDD


End file.
